


(mine) dark sea

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан похож на море.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(mine) dark sea

**Author's Note:**

> метафорами и сравнениями я так и не научилась

Эйдан похож на море – тревожный и завораживающий движениями, а в следующую секунду тихий, кажется, что весь мир крутится, пока он остается в покое. Он может обдать солью волн (словами) или оказаться теплыми прикосновениями ветра (действиями).

Когда они знакомятся, первые недели Эйдан почти не касается Дина без надобности. Обходит по определенной траектории, когда не далеко, но и не близко. Они разговаривают, в компании. Эйдан смотрит внимательно, щурясь иногда. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, пока Дин не упоминает об этом. 

Первые недели Дин аккуратно пробует воду (привыкает), а после этого попадает в капкан из камней (общения).

Все замечают мимолетное, но не видят самого важного.

Волосы Эйдана соленые от пота, Дин облизывает свои губы (тоже соленые) и смотрит ему в глаза. Темный-темный взгляд, у Эйдана. Дин не знает, как сам выглядит со стороны. В этих нелепых фальшивых ногах гномов и с мечом в руке. Эйдан улыбается ему и атакует.

Они валятся на пол, как будто так и должно быть.

Больше всего Дину хочется оказаться подальше от своего персонального моря (Эйдана). Посмотреть со стороны на темные тона воды, смешивающиеся между собой. Почувствовать силу моря, услышать все. Но Эйдан рядом, и когда Дин делает последний спасительный вдох перед погружением – Эйдан целует его.

Его губы на вкус как простое тепло, это нельзя описать. Пальцами Дин несмело касается волос (кудряшек) Эйдана, тянет его ближе, довольно выдыхает в поцелуй.

Море шумит вокруг, вздохами Эйдана, шуршанием одежды. 

Влажные звуки поцелуев сменяются стонами.

Дин тонет, не позволяя себе сопротивляться.

Море вокруг него; обволакивает запахом соли и Эйдана. Позволяет дышать под водой.


End file.
